1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digging buckets for excavation vehicles and equipment such as front-end loaders and, more particularly, to a connection system for connecting replaceable teeth to such digging buckets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Excavating buckets are used extensively in the construction and mining industries. The buckets are used with a variety of different excavating apparatus, such as backhoes, power shovels, front-end loaders, dragline equipment, etc., for digging, loading, etc. Although these buckets have many differences, they are generally formed with a rear wall, side walls, and a bottom wall. The walls cooperatively define an open front and a cavity for gathering earthen material and moving it to a dump site. The bottom edge of the open front is defined by a forward lip of the bottom wall. The lip is intended to engage the ground for collection of the earthen material into the bucket cavity. The lip may be formed to have a linear or arcuate-shaped edge or formed to have a particular configuration (such as V-shaped) to suit the desired operation. Similarly, the front edges of the side walls are also adapted to engage the ground.
Attachments are commonly mounted on the lip and front edges of the side walls to increase the effectiveness and durability of the buckets. These attachments typically include teeth, shrouds and wings. The teeth project forwardly of the lip to disrupt the material for enhanced collection of the material into the cavity. The shrouds are positioned in-between the teeth and are generally provided with an inclined surface to improve the collection of the material into the bucket. The wings are attached to the front edges of the side walls in general proximity with the lips. In any event, the attachments protect the bucket against undue wear. As a result, only the attachments normally need replacement when the front of the bucket becomes worn, thus prolonging the usable life of the larger and more expensive lip and side walls.
Generally, a tooth is attached to the lip with an adaptor. The tooth in turn is attached to the adaptor with a pin. In order to replace the tooth, the pin is knocked out with a large hammer. During this process, the pin is destroyed, which means that a new pin is needed to attach the new tooth to the adaptor. This is a non-desirable cost since pins typically cost in the range of $25.00-$50.00 each.
Furthermore, use of the large hammer to knock the pin out of the tooth-adaptor connection may be dangerous. There is a danger of injury to bodily parts, especially fingers, and also a danger from flying pieces or chips from the pin or other parts, or from dirt, debris, sand, dust, etc. in the connection area.
Another problem with current connection techniques lies in the fact that the interface between the tooth and its associated adaptor is not adequately sealed. Thus, dirt, sand, grit, and abrasives enter the interface between the tooth and adaptor and slowly grinds or wears the two parts. This wear loosens the tightness of the fit, and thus, new teeth may "wiggle" and may be quickly damaged or broken. Due to this wear, it is necessary to relatively frequently replace the adaptor. Currently, a new adaptor is required for every 10-20 teeth that are installed on the associated adaptor. The frequency of the replacement of the adaptor depends on the amount of use, the type of soil, etc.